Unturned
'''UNTURNED''' '''''Unturned''''', Smartly Dressed Games'in sahibi, kurucusu ve tek üyesi 17 yaşındaki Kanadalı Nelson Sexton tarafından geliştirilen, Unity oyun motoruyla geliştirilen, tek veya çok-oyunculu oynama imkanı sağlayan, oynaması ücretsiz, zombi temalı bir hayatta kalma-korku oyunudur ve Prince Edward Adası ve Rusya wasington yukon da geçmektedir. 1 Ağustos 2014'te, Steam'de günün en çok oynanan oyunu olmuştur. Oyun, ilk olarak Steam Greenlight'a Unturned 2 adıyla girmiştir ve tüm Greenlight oyunlarının arasında en fazla oy alan üçüncü oyun olmuştur. Greenlight'a ilk girişi başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmıştır ama daha sonradan Steam'e girmeyi başarmıştır. '''OYNANIŞ''' Unturned , hepsi aynı temel zombi hayatta kalma konseptinden oluşan birkaç farklı oyun moduna sahiptir. Oyun ayrıca çoklu zorluk ayarlarına sahiptir.Hayatta kalma oyunu modunda, oyuncunun karakteri olan kökenli bir üzerinde oyun haritasında kendi beceri setine bağlı olarak giysileri ile. Oyuncular zombilere karşı hayatta kalabilmek için silah ve malzeme bulmalıdır. Oyuncu oyunda ilerledikçe, daha sonra yükseltmeler için kullanılabilecek deneyim puanları kazanırlar. Hayatta kalma modu çok oyunculu olarak da mevcuttur. Daha büyük amaç hayatta kalmaktır, ancak oyuncular takım kurabilir veya birbirleriyle savaşabilirler. Oyuncular sağlık, yiyecek ve su ve radyasyon seviyelerini korumalıdır. Radyasyon hasarı, zombiler tarafından vurularak veya uygun tehlikeli madde koruması olmadan "ölü bölge" ye girilerek elde edilebilir. Oyunun çok oyunculu seçeneği, hayatta kalma, rol yapma, yaratıcı, paintball ve çeşitli oyun türleri için bir platform oluşturdu.Nelson'ın gelişim kariyerine ilk başladığı Roblox'a benzer şekilde battle royale tarzı arena maçları.Oyun birkaç kalıcı haritadan oluşuyor: Washington, PEI, Yukon, Almanya, Yunanistan, Rusya, Hawaii ve Fransa tek oyuncu uyumlu hayatta kalma haritaları. İkincisi 4, son zamanlarda geliştirici ekipleri tarafından geliştirildi ve keşfedilecek görevler, bir hikaye, NPC'ler ve daha fazla Paskalya yumurtası gibi yeni eklemeler içeriyor . Ayrıca oyunda, bazı haritalara tatil temaları veren Şenlikli PEI, Şenlikli Rusya ve Cadılar Bayramı PEI var. Ayrıca altı arena haritası vardır: Alpha Valley, Monolith, Paintball Arena, Washington Arena, PEI Arena ve Canyon Arena.Arena oyun modu sadece çok oyunculu içindir. Oyuncular bir haritanın ortasında, etrafa dağılmış malzeme ve silahlarla doğarlar. Kazanan, yaşayan son kişi veya son takımdır. Oyuncular diğer oyuncular tarafından öldürüldükleri veya haritanın sınırlarını aştıkları için ölebilirler. Oyun ayrıca zırh, silah ekleri ve 3 sağlık öğesi türü gibi yararlı öğeler de üretecek. Oyun, tıbbi malzeme olmadan bir oyuncuyu bitirebilen yoğun bir kanama mekaniğine sahip olduğundan, bu öğeler önemlidir. Oyun, oyuncuların sınırdan veya diğer oyunculardan kaçmasına olanak tanıyan araçlar da üretecek. Arena modu, arena modundaki takımlara büyük bir avantaj sağlar. Ayrı solo / takım modları olmadığından, solo oyuncular birbirlerine yardımcı olabilecek takımlara karşı olacaklar. Oyun takımların birbirleriyle savaşmasını gerektirmez, böylece birden fazla oyuncu kazanabilir. Takım kurmak isteyen oyuncular ortak bir Steam grubuna katılmalıdır. Arena haritaları aynı zamanda gizli Paskalya yumurtaları ve savaşta oyuncuya yardımcı olabilecek gizli noktalar içerir.Oyun para birimi içermiyor, ancak kozmetik bir sistemi var. Oynadıktan sonra oyun, oyunculara karakterleri için kıyafetler veya efektler veya kamuflaj veya silah kaplamaları gibi kozmetik bir ürün verme şansına sahiptir. Oyuncular rastgele bir görünüm elde etmek için buhar pazarından 0,99 $ karşılığında anahtar ve kasa satın alabilir veya daha yüksek bir fiyata önceden seçilmiş kaplamalar satın alabilirler. Ürünler Steam pazarında Steam kredisi için diğer oyunculara satılabilir.Oyunun hikayesi tüm resmi haritalarına yayıldı. Washington haritasında Akrep-7 olarak bilinen bir şirkete ait bir laboratuvar var. Laboratuarın dışında taşan bir askeri birlik var ve bina içinde, bodrum katında, biri kırılmış olan stazda zombiler içeren kutular var. Notun tamamlanmasından önce yazarın saldırıya uğradığı göründüğü bir özür notu da bulunabilir. Bu laboratuvarın salgının başlaması için sıfır olduğu varsayılmaktadır. Salgının kesin kaynağı ve nedeni belirsizliğini koruyor, ancak virüsün yanlışlıkla şirketin yürüttüğü biyo-silahlar araştırması yoluyla yaratıldığı ve salgının bir test konusunun kontrolünden kaçmasından kaynaklandığı ima ediliyor. Oyunun başlangıcında salgının ne kadar süredir devam ettiği bilinmemektedir. Oyuncu hayatta kalan birkaç kişiden biri olarak tanıtıldı, bu nedenle oyunun adı 'Unturned'. Oyuncu, salgına karşı mücadele eden ve hayatta kalanların yerini tespit eden Koalisyona yardımcı olabilir. Oyuncu Koalisyona yardım etmek için görev alabilir, ancak oyunun gerçek bir kampanyası olmadığından, salgından kurtulmak veya iyileşmek için hiçbir hareket yapılmaz. Tek oyunculuda, "safezonlar" dışında başka oyuncu veya NPC yoktur. '''GELİŞTİRME''' Unturned , Kanada Calgary'den Nelson Sexton tarafından geliştirildi. Sexton kariyerine Roblox ile başladı ve Roblox sitesinde en popüler iki oyun olan Battlefield ve Deadzone'u yarattı . Deadzone , Unturned'e benzer bir zombi-hayatta kalma oyunuydu ve artık oynanamayacak. Nelson sırasında sadece on altı yaşındaydı çevrilmemiş ' ın ilk sürümü. Unturned Steam'de bulunmadan önce , web tarayıcılarında oynandı ve Unturned 1.0 olarak listelendi. Unturned aslen Steam Greenlight altında Unturned 2.0 olarak listelendi. Steam topluluğu tarafından 28 Mayıs 2014 tarihinde başarıyla oylandı. Unturned , oyuncuların oyun içi bir editör kullanarak özel haritalar, kozmetikler ve modlar oluşturmalarına ve bu haritaları Steam Atölyesi'nde yayınlamalarına izin veriyor. Oyun, 7 Temmuz 2017 tarihinde erken erişimin dışında resmi olarak piyasaya sürüldü. '''RESEPSİYON''' Bahis sitesi göre Kotaku , çevrilmemiş mid-2014 Steam en popüler oyunlarından biriydi. Hem Kotaku ve Rock, Paper, Shotgun oyun ağırlıklı büyük bir stüdyonun kaynaklar olmadan tek bir kişi tarafından geliştirilen beri, beklenmedik şekilde oyunun popülerliğini karakterize edilir. PC Gamer , Unturned'in kendi başına çok az gerçek fikri olmasına rağmen, oyuncuların "düşük üretim değerlerini" mideye getirmeleri şartıyla "keyif alabilecekleri" basit, erişilebilir bir hayatta kalma simülatörü "olduğunu söyledi. '''KAYNAKLAR''' • WİKİPEDİA [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unturned] '''NOT''' TR: Bu tam olarak benim incelemem değildir wikipediadan alınarak türkçeye çevrilmiştir eğer istenirse bu sayfa kaldırılabilir. ENG: This is not exactly my review, it has been translated from wikipedia and translated into Turkish. If requested, this page can be removed.